1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering mist from an exhaust gas containing a mist of water, oil, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an exhaust containing a mist of steam, rolling oil and the like, which was produced from a roll coolant when, for example, aluminum plates are rolled, has been treated through, for example, a filter installation as shown in FIG. 5 so as to remove the mist. In detail, the exhaust G containing the mist is supplied through an exhaust line 21 respectively passes through a coarse mesh filter 23, a middle function filter 24, and a high function filter 25, in the filtering chamber 22 and is discharged to the atmosphere from an outlet 26. Flowing through such filters of the filtering chamber 22, the mist is held or kept in respective filters and removed from the exhaust.
According to other filtering mechanisms of the prior art, one type has a plurality of corrugated plates arranged in parallel, through which plates an exhaust gas passes and another, type is of a cyclone type.
In conventional filtering apparatus as shown in FIG. 5, the mist is held and deposited on the meshes of the filters, which gradually the recovery deteriorates of the mist. As a result, when the filter mesh is clogged with the mist, the old and clogged filter must be replaced by a new one. It is apparent that the maintenance cost is high, because the filter is high in price and the work replacing it is laborious. In many cases, since the mist content of the exhaust gas is supersaturated and passes through the filter mesh, there is a risk that the mist is discharged as is to the atmosphere. The size of the conventional mist recovery installation must be large in order to lessen the draught resistance or pressure of air.
Other apparatuses of a corrugated plate type and the cyclone type, respectively have little or poor recovery of the mist.